


a full stop at the end of a life

by fulltimeintrnthomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My Poetry, Poetry, Self Harm, Suicide, f-slur, this was an assignment for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeintrnthomo/pseuds/fulltimeintrnthomo
Summary: ****MAJOR TW FOR SUICIDE AND SELF HARM****





	a full stop at the end of a life

**Author's Note:**

> ****MAJOR TW FOR SUICIDE AND SELF HARM****

blood

dripping blood

nobody caused this but myself

_stupid, stupid teenager_

slicing the wrist releases pain

gives me control in this world where

_i_

_have_

_none_

i wish i knew how to

_stop_

i turned back to the knife

and old habits die hard i guess

 

my best friend

why did you turn against me?

was i not good enough for you?

why did you start to bully me?

you mean, mean person

the day you called me a

_fag_

the day i went home

                                                                        _crying_

was the day i started

i knew it was true

i knew i was, in your terms,

                                                                        _a fag_

it’s not your fault that

i turned to the knife

 

my bullies

you told me i’ll never be good enough

guess i proved you right, then

now i’m the outcast

_dumbass_

_weird_

those words

i thought they’d make me stronger

_but_

_they_

_didn’t_

i turned to the knife

and old habits die hard i guess

 

my parents

you were supposed to _support_ me

but you only

_tore_

_me_

_down_

they say parents are our first teachers

and you taught me how to

_look down on myself_

i called myself stupid every day

_because of you_

 

my friends

i know you never saw what was going on

but was that because

_you_

_didn’t_

_care?_

did you block it out of your brain?

were you planning on confronting me?

~~i probably would’ve said nothing if you had intervened~~

but it would’ve been nice if you actually cared

 

death

this didn’t start like that

but my desire for death

            is

                        slowly

                                    growing

i can’t go a day without thinking about

_it_

i know i should stop

_but_

_i_

_can’t_

i cut deep with the knife

and

            everything

                                    goes

                                                numb

**Author's Note:**

> i was not planning on writing such a dark poem for class but it happened so here have this!


End file.
